


Parting Words

by Missy



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Dark, Drabble, Gen, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted gives his kids a few parting words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raven (singlecrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlecrow/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Trick or Treat '14!

Well, kids, I’ve told you all about our family – how it started and how it grew. I want you both to know that I could be prouder to be your dad. And that I can’t love your mother more than I do – even now.

I’ll leave the future up to you. It’s unwritten, even if it only lasts one more hour. Even if the world ends beyond these four walls.

I hope you’ll grow into it, learn to live in it, no matter how hard it is out there. You’re a part of me, and I’ll be a part of you even when I’m just a story.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **How I Met Your Mother** , all of whom are the property of **CBS Television**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of the Berne Convention.


End file.
